creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject A-001
Date: July, 16, 2007 Subject: Marty Kesinger (?) "Hello, it's nice to meet you!" (?) "T-Thank you..." (?) "Is there something wrong?" (?) "Please, d-don't stare at me." (?) "It's fine Marty, we're here to have fun!" (Marty) "F-Fun?" (?) "Yes, to enjoy a glorious evening together!" (Marty) "Sounds like fun." (?) "So, what do you want to do, Marty?" (Marty) "Uh, I don't know." (?) "C'mon, there must be something you wish to do, pent up in your room all day!" (Marty) "I've... I've always wanted to learn how to paint." (?) "Good! That's a start, let's go get some things to paint with!" (Marty) "O-Okay." (Marty smiles, and leaves the room with the man) Date: July, 17, 2007 Subject: Marty Kesinger (?) "Hello again, Marty." (Marty) "H-Hi, Jeremy." (Jeremy) "So, how are you feeling today?" (Marty) "Better than y-yesterday." (Jeremy) "Anything on your mind?" (Marty) "S-Stop." (Jeremy) "What is it?" (Marty) "S-Stop!!" (Jeremy) "Marty W-" (Marty) "Stop staring at me!!" Marty stands up and slams his head into the wall, making a disturbingly loud crack. (Jeremy) "W-What are you doing?!" (Marty) "S-Sorry." Marty sits back down and looks at the floor, blood dripping from his now gashed forehead. (Jeremy) "That's enough for today." Date: July, 22, 2007 Subject: Marty Kesinger (Man) "Hello." (Marty) "..." (Man) "How about we start this with our names?" (Marty) "..." (Man) "My name is Alex Meyor, and yours is?" (Marty) "..." (Alex) "Still wish not to talk?" (Marty) "Why?" (Alex) "What is it?" (Marty) sobbing "Why can't I control my anger?" (Alex) "That's why we're here, Marty. We're here to help you with your problems." (Marty) "I doubt that you'll be able to help me if I can't help myself." (Alex) "The first way to solve a problem, is to identify what it is. Your problem is that you have ang-" (Marty) "Why are you judging me?" (Alex) "I'm not judging you Mart-" (Marty) "You're just like him, like Jeremy. You're all here to judge me, and point fingers!" (Alex) "Marty, we're here to help you, to resolve your mental issues." (Marty) "I've lost control of it, but I still try my best every day to keep it contained, but by keeping it held in I just hurt myself, only a matter of time before it gets out." (Marty) "You don't get that this pain is existential, can't be solved, even I know that." (Marty) "I foolishly sought unbiased meaning in this world, and it drove me mad." (Marty) "Still, I've tried to move on, but it just never seemed to work out, always came back." (Marty) "People, simple people with the Willpower and Drive to move on, I envy them. (Marty) "People, simple people with the Ignorance to ignore the questions that would drive anyone mad given enough time and thought, I envy them." (Marty) "People, simple people like you and me, with the ability to be themselves, I envy them more than you or anyone could know, because I forgot who I was and am through the trauma." (Marty) "They take it for granted, I exhausted mine long ago, deep in thought about the world and people around me, observing with as much of an unbiased mind as I could muster." (Marty) "So here is my piece of advice for you, stay in your dreamland as long as you can, Choose an idea or flag to stand behind and enjoy life as much as you can, because it's a cold world out there without these and nothing with enough meaning to fight for." (Marty) "Besides, why am I the one with problems? The world is naturally flawed, we all are!" (Marty) "These very same people are more than happy to tear one another apart and cause anguish over a petty joke, a simple laugh and jolt of chemical happiness, and sometimes even invoke the very opposite in their victim." (Marty) "The sad thing is, I don't hate these people, I don't hate them at all, but the sheer disappointment that they refuse to change, I hate what they are, so terribly disheartening..." (Marty) ""Oh, not my problem, they ruminate too much over little things, bunch of crybabies!", and these people never realize that they aren't ruminating or thinking upon their own actions enough, senselessly going about their day satisfying their carnal desires, and if someone is hurt or even worse? Well so be it, because "They're just crybabies", right!? Not like they're human." (Marty) "I suppose it's about time I give you a reason to end me, eh? Not that you would lose any sleep even if you didn't have one, I'm just a crybaby too aren't I? All the more convenient for you." (Alex) "Don't talk like tha-" (Marty) "Why not, it’s my life, the way I was made, the way we were made, you cannot tell me how to live or perceive it!" (Marty) "You wanted me to pour out my soul!? Well here I am, all laid out for the world to see, and not a goddamn thing can be done about it!" (Alex) "Marty, calm down!" (Marty) rises from his chair. "I need a release, I need it now!" Marty proceeds to slam his chair through the nearby window of the interrogation room. (Alex) "Guards, Guards!" Guards proceed to enter the room with beanbag shotguns, ready to subdue Marty. (Guard 1) "Fire, bring him down!" (Guard 2) "I can't get a shot!" Marty, ducking behind the now flipped table, draws a makeshift shank from his jacket. (Guard 1) "Move the table, I'll cover you!" (Guard 2) "Right!" The guard rushes in to move the only thing keeping Marty conscious, only to be cut down by a short, rusty railroad spike, while Marty uses his body as a shield to close the distance between him and the exit. (Guard 1) "Goddammit, Alex, get your ass over here!" Alex rushes to the guard's side, leaving the room and going to get more help. Down the hall, Alex hears a gunshot, and a scream. (?) "My fuckin' leg!" Alex reaches the door to the meeting room, where the rest of the staff are conversing. Alex violently slams on the door leading to the clearance chamber of the meeting room. However, no-one can hear him, no matter how he struggles. The doors are electronically locked to prevent any interruptions. After a few minutes of running down to the lobby, Alex finds a supply closet filled with many potentially lethal items which he could use in self-defense. Alex grabs a bottle of potent alcohol, fashioning a makeshift Molotov. Alex also grabs a heavy 2x4 from the corner. Alex prepares himself, and proceeds down the hall-way to the mental ward, where his co-worker Jeremy was supposed to be that day. Suddenly, about 15 seconds after leaving the closet, main power is cut, and the building goes dark. (Marty) "Heheheh, I'm judging you right now. You look weak. Scared, you pathetic little thing..." (Marty) "How does it feel when someone knows your move before you do? (Marty) "How does it feel to feel how I've felt for so long, helpless?" (Alex) "Come out, I don't want to hurt you!" (Marty) "Absolutely disgusting, the same type of animal that would tear away the pride of another for some sick joke... just to feel some meaning in their small world... some misguided sense of superiority and a cheap laugh... Can't even see past themselves... narcissistic..." (Marty) "You're all the same; you think I have somewhere to go to? Somewhere with loved ones?" (Marty) "You've just encountered something more terrifyingly real than you have ever seen." (Marty) "Just remember, this world, these people, and this mind created this monster, a man with nothing left to lose or stand for, learn from this, how you learn I leave to you." (Marty) "Now that all this wordy garbage is through for now, it's time to test what nature intended, Darwinism..." Marty lunges from the darkness a few feet away from Alex, he had been stalking him the whole time. Marty slashes at Alex, Alex dodges and retaliates with a 2x4 to the ribs, knocking Marty to the ground. Marty recovers at an unnatural speed, like he'd fought his whole life. Alex uses his Molotov to create a barricade of flame between them. Marty runs, Alex loses sight of him seconds later. (Marty) "It's not yet your time, continue, predictable... keep looking for him." (Alex) "You... sick fuck, show yourself!" After evaluating the situation, Alex withdraws and goes to look for his friend, Jeremy. Alex barges into the mental ward, calling out his friend’s name. (Alex) "Jeremy, Jeremy where are you?" Alex, puzzled, looks further for his friend, searching the patients' rooms. Alex walks about half-way down the hallway when he realizes someone is at the end of the hall, staring at him. (?) "How do you like it? Being stalked, watched, and judged?" The figure disappears, vanishing into the dark down the hall. (Alex) "Marty, stop with this, we can still be friends!" Suddenly, a voice eerily close comes from beside him. (?) "Remember when you told me that life is a precious and valuable thing?" Alex, too frightened to turn, asks the voice. (Alex) "Y-Yes?" (?) "A little friend of mine told me what you did." (Alex) "D-Don't talk nonsense, you don't mean what you say!" (?) "You know I do, Alex." The voice knew his name; he had to know who this person, or thing, was. (?) "You Lied." (Alex) "No J-" Alex drops to the floor, scalpel lodged in his lower back. (Jeremy) "How could you lie to me Alex?" (Alex) "But Jeremy-" (Jeremy) "Hahahahahaha, you should've seen the look on your face friend!" (Alex) "W-What?" (Jeremy) "That look, it reminds me of when you saw me flip the table!" (Alex) "You... You Can't be..." Marty proceeds to peel Jeremy's disembodied face off of his own, like a disgusting paper mask. (Marty) "You still aren't learning, this world was made with specific intentions we all deny, we think this social structure can separate us from nature, damn fools." (Marty) "There is no true good, there is no true evil, there is only truly... existing... but I can only assume this is all falling upon deaf ears, otherwise you'd have changed by now, we all would have changed by now, because you can't, because we're human, because convenience is priority, as well as self and material enjoyment, it's how nature works, it's how we're human, how we're flawed." (Marty) "Heh, existential flaws, now that's a hell of a problem." (Marty) "Right and wrong are subjective, no real protagonist or antagonist, no such thing, just human beings doing what they do." (Marty) "You know, I never told you what my problem was... Aren't you curious?" (Alex) "Marty, Why?" (Marty) "I have a friend you see, inside my head, he talks to me all the time." (Marty) "He's the only friend I need; he's always there for me, to comfort me." (Marty) "Unlike you people: Cold, insensitive, judging, hateful people..." (Marty) "Your breathing alone makes him angry." (Marty) "So, so angry!" Marty pulls the scalpel out of Alex, stabbing him over and over again... Alex wakes, in the hallway outside the staff meeting room, everything seeming normal... Alex realizes he has a rusty railroad spike, dripping with fresh blood in his right hand. (Alex) "No. No. No. No, this isn't happening..." Alex opens the door to the staff meeting room, to find all of his co-workers dead. (Alex) "This isn't-" (Marty) "What isn't, Alex?" (Alex) "You, you did this!" (Marty) "Of course I did, Alex. We both did." (Alex) "We?" (Marty) "Don't you get it, Alex?" (Alex) "You... You're me." (Marty) "Welcome Alex, into your own disturbing psyche." (Marty) "You were my home, as was I your guest, yet we are one in the same." (Marty) "Tell them all you want, try to blame me, they'll only see you as a fool." (Alex) "You can't be me... I would never do something like this..." (Marty) "This is what happens when you bottle yourself up Alex, your feelings fight back." (Alex) "I never wanted to hurt anyone... I... I just didn't know what to do..." (Marty) "You know there is only one way to make this stop, don't you?" (Alex) "Yes... I just wish it didn't have to come to this..." Alex stabs himself with the spike, twisting it, creating a gut-wrenching squelch in his stomach. Subject: A-001 Status: Deceased Result: Success Category:Mental Illness Category:Weird